


Marinette asks Chat Noir for boy advice...

by love_above_all



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_above_all/pseuds/love_above_all
Summary: Ever since the Jagged Stone-in-her-house incident and the broadcasting of her phtots of Adrien to the whole city, things were getting pretty undeniable.Little does Marinette know (and will she ever know?) that the very person she seeks advice from is someone who would kill to hear the same things said about them...





	1. Chat Noir?!

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwe I can't wait to finish and upload the next part.... Hope you like it!

Marinette was struggling to clear her head. For the past week, Adrien had been all she’d been able to think about and honestly, she had had enough. Especially after that incident at the lockers (I mean, had he really been waiting for her inside of one of those lockers the whole time for her?! There was no other way he could have creeped up on her like that so suddenly without making a noise.)  
Until now, she had been perfectly happy to admire Adrien from a safe distance, somewhere where she wouldn’t be judged and feel her face grow increasingly red as her palms collected sweat. It had been fine – no confrontations, no interactions… Why did she ever allow her house to be filmed on live television, with Jagged Stone as their presenter, of all people? Of course, her photos of Adrien were bound to be found and broadcast to the whole of Paris, what with them being plastered over every inch of her bedroom walls.  
“‘I’m interested in fashion’” she muttered sarcastically under her breath as she trudged home. “What was I thinking? Adrien’s not stupid, he probably saw right through my lame excuse.  
He probably still thinks I’m an obsessive crazy fan like all his other stupid admirers over the city.”  
The crazy ones that screamed his name unceremoniously behind gaggles of crowds, giggling like idiots outside his manor trying to catch a glimpse of the dreamy Adrien Agreste… drooling over issues of his newest photoshoots – (okay, maybe she was kind of a fan). Nevertheless, she couldn’t have Adrien think anything about her that seemed weird or off-putting, and having his face plastered all around her room was not the way to go about being normal. She actually really liked him.  
“You have a plan though, right?” Tikki had asked after the whole fiasco.  
She had to keep it cool, collected and CALM. Like Adrien always did.  
“Let him know that you don’t care! You’re a cool, collected girl who isn’t fazed by something as minor as a glimpse of her bedroom on a TV show. You’ll rock it, and if he doesn’t like it, he can shove off!”  
She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and stopped. Who was she kidding? As much as she wanted to try, Marinette didn’t have the ability to just not care. Believe me, she wanted to so badly – often she thought about and was envious of the kind of people who just didn’t care what others thought – but something in her never allowed her to truly let go. In the end, she’d always be coming out red faced and apologising profusely to everyone and nobody at the same time.  
She, Marinette, could never be seen as the brave, bad-ass girl that she could be when she was Ladybug, in real life. All she was at school was the clumsy, sweet and adorable girl that blushed at the mere mention of Adrien’s name. How would she ever gather the courage to talk to him normally, let alone ask him out on a date?  
Tikki chimed in. “You know, Marinette, you don’t need to be like Ladybug to get Adrien to like you – he likes you anyway just the way you are already! Besides –“  
“Nooo, don’t say that Tikki-“  
“-you need Adrien to like the real you, and you’re a bad-ass anyway in the passion that you have for your art. No one needs to be brave when they have brains like yours and your sense of loyalty…”  
Marinette sighed. Tikki was truly the only companion she could have ever asked for. And she was right. Turning to look down onto the street below over the rail, she wondered what Chat Noir would think of all this. Would he laugh at the whole awkwardness of the Jagged Stone episode and roll his eyes, making some stupid cat pun, that’s unfor-tuna/, blah.  
Of course, she could never tell him the whole truth because he would figure out her real identity, but…  
She repeated her thought aloud to Tikki, but she nodded vaguely and became quiet for a little while.  
After a second on silence however, the kwami spoke up. “Why don’t you ask Chat Noir what he thinks?”  
Marinette’s eyes widened massively.  
Chat Noir?!

***


	2. Is it about us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir may be in for a bit of heartbreak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH!  
> I wasn't going to leave this on such a hanger but I couldn't resist the dynamics' tension!  
> (Next Chapter will be up much quicker so don't worry...)

{CHAT}  
“So, Chat Noir.” Ladybug took a deep breath. “I have something I want to ask you.”  
They were sitting on the rooftops of a terrace of houses overlooking the town square, a faint breeze tickling their faces.  
Chat Noir noticed something different in ladybug in this very moment; perhaps it was a slight nervous flicker in the eyes, or the unusually shallow intake of breath just then – maybe just something implicit in her expression- nevertheless it was hard to pin down, it was so subtle. But then again, she was ladybug, and fear never ever got the best of Ladybug. It was possible he’d just imagined it.

They’d just finished saving Paris from another one of Papillon’s Akumas (Would he ever give up?!); this time a hyperactive seven-year-old who transformed into a giant woodlouse and rolled about the city in a ball, declaring that everyone should be having more fun. Sometimes Chat seriously questioned whether his duty in keeping the city safe was just part of some cruel joke. This time they had both a little extra time to hang out, as neither of them had needed to use their special powers and the problem solved relatively quickly. 

It was nice on days like this, when the two of them could just sit together and watch the city from a place high above, not knowing too much about their everyday lives yet finding a comfortable compromise. As a result, they would end up casually voicing random thoughts to one another and somehow got to know each other even better this way.

It was hard sometimes, though, having to carefully filter through every single detail of their lives so that the other wouldn’t accidentally figure out their true identities.  
But today, Chat Noir thought to himself, Today has something different about it, our whole dynamic, Ladybug’s presence…

Is it about us?

The sinking sun’s rays framed her face in a warm glow, and Ladybug sighed again. Eyes flitting about the soft sky and back to Chat, she shifted uneasily on the hard tiles as she searched for the right words.  
“Umm…so you’re a boy and all…”  
Chat’s heart leaped at these words.  
“…and I thought you might be able to help me with a problem that I have--“, she paused uncertainly, “-boy related”

All of a sudden, the usual poise and confidence that he possessed vanished, and the heart that always sat so comfortably in Chat’s solid chest began to both flutter and pound.

Ladybug went on, “So, basically there’s this friend that I’ve only known for a short while, but I’ve quickly come to like them as more than a friend-“, she cleared her throat uncomfortably as Chat’s insides somersaulted, “-and I’ve been trying to hide this fact from them since the first day we met, because it would never work out. And recently, I think he might have started to notice what’s going on and I’m kind of panicking because I really, really like him, and I’m scared of what might happen if I don’t say something quickly.”

Wow. Chat felt breathless. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Ladybug, the one he’d always admired, his onetime love; the only one that ever really mattered when it came to Paris, standing there and saying all that he had hoped for only in his dreams. That she felt the same.  
He shifted carefully towards her on the tiles until only half a foot remained in the space between their faces. Was he about to mess this all up?

“Okay. This boy, you say”, he spoke carefully whilst weighing her reaction. “You really like him?”  
In that moment Ladybug did something he’d never seen before; she blushed. Suddenly she seemed to have transformed into a totally different person, her dark, striking eyes now darting behind her bright mask. She sat up straight and looked Chat Noir straight in the eyes.  
“Yes.”

****

[LADYBUG]  
It was strange; a second ago she’d felt so self-conscious and was so embarrassed that she had been about to abort the whole conversation. But something in Chat’s eyes, something reassuring and kind, had stopped her. She had always known that Chat was a good person underneath all that arrogance, but never had she seen this soft kindness on his features. Somewhere subconsciously, it registered how much it suited him and his gentle green eyes.


	3. Smol kwami parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki are the protective parents of Marinette and Adrien who are unusually invested in their love life - but do they even know the whole story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love the dynamic between Plagg and Tikki, especially if they're conspiring behind Marinette and Adrien's backs... I'll definitely be including more scenes with the pair!

Plagg sat next to his owner in silence with a pained expression. He tried very, _very_ hard not to cringe.

Adrien, sighing contentedly, was sitting in his room gazing out of the wide windows that overlooked the rest of the city.

God, this was gonna be awkward.

He’d been there during the whole conversation with Ladybug earlier, and honestly, he didn’t know how it was possible to be _this_ blind. Soon after, it had been cut short as both of their time had run out, but how obvious did Ladybug have to be for Adrien to realise that she had been talking about _some other guy?_

He wasn’t sure he had the heart to tell him the truth.

Another sigh from Adrien returned his attention to the boy, almost glowing in the golden afternoon sun and looking ridiculously happy.

 “Plagg, what do you think?” Adrien had emerged from his dream state and turned now to his kwami. “You heard everything Ladybug said earlier, right? Did she really like me after all this time?”, he paused for a second, “What should I say next time?”

Oh god.

He put on his usual indifference, “Pwah, Adrien, you’re seriously talking to me about your stinking love life? You know the only stinking thing I like is my camembert.”

As much as he wanted to mock Adrien right there in the middle of his fantasy, he could tell how much this meant to him and (for once) felt obliged to hold back on his hoard of insults. Perhaps he could let him down gently and talk Adrien through Ladybug’s actual words, or maybe he could somehow get Ladybug to be clearer –

Ladybug…

That was it. Tikki.

***

The next day the doorbell chimed its sweet tune through the wide hallways and Adrien opened the door to Marinette and the rest of his friends. As Adrien jumped up from his bed with a delighted expression and made his way down to the hall, Plagg watched, hidden from view.

“Adrien!”, a chorus of shouts overlapped each other from downstairs, and as he waited Marinette appeared at the top with Adrien, Nino and Ayla. Now was his chance.

As the four babbled over each other in excitement, Plagg inched closer to Marinette, searching for a sign, any sign, that could tell him where Tikki would be hiding. In her jacket? No. Up her sleeve? No. In her _hair_? Her _armpits_? Nope, definitely not. Ugh.                                            

He sighed, not believing that he was actually trying this hard to search out Tikki like this, all to avoid Adrien’s embarrassment.

“Tikki!”        

No answer.

“Tikki!” he tried louder. Adrien heard him amidst the conversation and started, giving Plagg the wide eyes and a look of _what the hell are you doing?_ No one was supposed to know about Plagg, even Adrien’s closet friends. If he was caught by Adrien’s side, who knows what would happen to them? Identity was something that could be used against anyone, and everyone had to be protected, especially with Hawkmoth lurking about.

This had better be worth it.

“Tikki!”

 Finally, he heard a small _click_ from Marinette’s purse and as Plagg looked across to her, a pair of red eyes peeked out warily and blinked, catching sight of Plagg as he hid behind one of the corridor’s thick pillars. Her eyes widened like Adrien’s had a moment ago, only wider and even more appalled. He could just hear her scolding him in his head.

‘ _WHAT the HELL, plagg? You CANNOT be seen here!’_

Tikki stayed silent though, obviously. Plagg gestured for her to meet him in the small cupboard room at the end of the hall behind the pillars, waited till she gave a faint nod, and zoomed off quietly.

With the two of them hovering in the dark of the cupboard near a pile of bedsheets and towels, Tikki looked like she was about to begin one of her rants, but Plagg stepped in before she could even open her mouth.

"Chat Noir thinks that Ladybug is in love with him!" Plagg blurted out.

Tikki gapsed audibly, afraid of what Plagg might have found out involving Ladybug's identity, but within moments a sly grin slided up her mouth. Then she began to giggle. _'Ladybug' in love with Adrien? This was going to be fun._

 "He's in way too deep - head over heels - and if I don't break it to him that she's been going on about some other guy this whole time soon, I don't know what might happen to him" 

Of course, Tikki already knew the truth around Ladybug's real crush

"...he's really not going to take it well if he pines over her for this long..."

At this Tikki stared. Plagg, the universe's grumpest and least affectionate kwami who hates company and would normally wretch at the sound of romance, worried about Chat Noir's _love life?_ He was visibly anxious, breathing heavily and forehead creased, albeit a little embarassed, sure, but  _concerned?_  She smiled a little to herself. She, herself was very invested in Ladybug's crush, the (way too) charming Adrien Agreste - not that she had much choice with Marinette's endless talk. She was in on all of the small details when it came to what Marinette thought of Adrien.

Quiet for a few moments, she thought about what she should say. Did Plagg know the truth.

It didn't look like he did.

Plagg, you do know that Ladybug is talking about Adrien, right?"

There was a shocked silence. Even he hadn't been expecting that.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwe I can't wait to upload the next part... Hope you like it!


End file.
